Forum:Einladung für Admins per Tele-Konferenz am MA Meeting in San Fran teilzunehmen
Hallo Admins! Am Dienstag den 8. September 2015 findet ein Meeting in San Francisco bei Wikia statt, in dem die Lizenz von Memory-Alpha besprochen wird. Shisma ist live dabei und alle anderen Admins sind eingeladen, per Tele-Konferenz daran teilzunehmen. Das Meeting ist um 12:30 Ortszeit in San Francisco (pacific time), das ist in Deutschland dann um 21:30 Uhr. Mit bei dem Meeting sind Sulfur von der EN-MA, Brandon Rhea, Eric Moro, VP of Programming bei Wikia, Michael Cooksey, Director Community Development, unser Rechtsanwalt Des Cussen und ich werde auch mit dabei sein. Wer Interesse hat an dem Meeting teilzunehmen, kann sich bei mir melden. Ich lasse euch dann die Instruktionen zum Einwählen per E-Mail zukommen. Lieben Gruß, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 17:29, 4. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Nachtrag: Wenn ihr Fragen habt, die ihr in dem Meeting fragen wollt, dann könntet ihr die mir vielleicht in den nächsten beiden Tagen geben. Dann könnten wir uns schon mal vorbereiten. :Ich kann dir die Fragen, die wir bisher erarbeitet haben gerne nochmal zusammenstellen. Ich werde aber nicht teilnehmen können, ich habe selbst auf Arbeit noch Konferenzen und am Abend eine wichtige Familienfeier. Viel Erfolg wünsche ich! -- 09:26, 5. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Plasmarelais, das wäre gut, wenn du mir die Fragen hier einstellen könntest. Ich hoffe, es nehmen Admins von euch an der Tele-Konferenz teil. Lg, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 15:01, 6. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Nun, viel ist nicht übrig geblieben. Ich hoffe, dass ich hiermit einigermaßen das Interesse der Archivisten abbilden kann: :# CC BY-NC-Lizenz :## Will man wie Archduk zu CC BY-NC 2.5 zurückkehren oder wird die Aktuelle CC BY-NC 3.0 behalten? :## Wie wird es in Zukunft mit der verwendeten CC BY-NC-Lizenz aussehen? Bekommt man ungefragt CC BY-NC 4.0? :# Müssen oder sollen die Eingriffsrechte von Wikia zukünftig schriftlich festgehalten werden, damit jede Community in Zukunft darüber bescheid weiß? :# Wie wird es mit Wikia und MA (egal welche Sprachversion) weitergehen? :## Welche weitere Sachen wie die Änderung der Domäne und das aufzwingen diverser Richtlinien wird es in der Zukunft geben? :Ich werde einigen Admins nochmal auf ihrer Disk einen Hinweis zur Tele-Konferenz hinterlassen, sicherlich findet sich noch jemand. Viele Grüße, -- 21:25, 6. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Findet eine solche Telko auch mal für andere Wikis statt? Wegen einigen Punkten (auch wegen der Lizenz) hab ich nämlich als Mass Effect Wiki Admin ein bisschen Bammel. -- 06:59, 7. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Leute. Die Antworten zu den Fragen kommen. Wir sind im Moment furchtbar busy wegen des Admin Events. Und Phoenixclaw, welche Fragen hast du denn zu der Lizenz? Im Mass-Effect Wiki ist das wahrscheinlich die CC-BY-SA. Vielleicht mal da im Forum ansprechen und aufschreiben. Ich kann keine Tele-Kon versprechen, aber Antworten würdest du schon bekommen. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 00:18, 10. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Und? --84.131.124.80 08:11, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Was ist dabei rausgekommen? -- 09:19, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::ich hatte diese Diskussion leider nicht so im Auge. Ich kann nur sagen, (zu punkt 2 & 3) das Wikia versucht sich Optionen offen zu halten und wahrscheinlich eher keine zusagen machen wird, was sie in Zukunft ändern dürfen/nicht dürfen. Wovon ich aber ausgehe ist, das sich die Kommunikation zwischen Wikia & uns (also der nicht-us wikis) intensivieren wird. Ist aber nur so ein Gefühl- 15:24, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Hehe, wahrscheinlich will man verhindern, dass die deutschen Wikis eine gewisse Eigeninitative gegenüber dem Mutter-Hoster (sagt man das so?) haben. So möchte man wahrschienlich auf Seperations-Diskussionen verhindern xD -- 15:31, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Die Seperations-Diskussionen verhindert die MA/de-Gemeinschaft selber, oder was glaubst Du, warum keine vernünftigen Infos über das Meeting in San Francisco, weder von eurem Delegierten noch von ForestFairy rüber kommen und diese Diskusion ist auch eingeschlafen!? Es ist fast so, als ob überhaupt nichts passiert ist und alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen wäre. --84.131.120.20 17:24, 18. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::: I'm not a lawyer und ich kenne den unterschied zwischen CC BY-NC 2.5 und 3.0 nicht. Wenn ich das richtig verstehe werden diese Versionen nur restriktiver von Version zu Version und davon hat wikia glaube ich keinen Vorteil. So wie ich das verstehe, kann man sie eine Lizenz nicht einfach ohne Zustimming des Urhebers ändern. Ich schätze es handelt sich um ein Missverständnis -- 15:29, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::: man muss ich das so vorstellen das wikia auf 36000 Wikis den selben Programmcode ausführt. Wenn irgendwo ein Textfetzen mit einer Lizenz hinzugefügt wird, das ist der auf 36000 Wikis der selbe und jene, die eigentlich eine andere Version benutzen, müssen den erst händisch anpassen. Das ist jetzt nur eine Einschätzung die ich aus Gesprächen mit Wikia-Technikern & Sulfur geschlussfolgert habe.-- 15:42, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC)